A friendly face
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: What if one person had been kind to Spencer Reid on his first day of high school? What if he had had one friend? This is a story about a young genius, a girl who promises to always protect him, and their battle against the world.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer looked at the giant school in front of him. This was it his first day of high school. It was terrifying for anyone, but he was twelve years old. He was the youngest kid there. He took a big breath and walked on in. He found the office and got his schedule and locker number. He had gotten many strange looks. His first class was English. He found the classroom,and sat down with a text book and started reading. He was lost in the pages when he heard a voice.

"Woah, can you really read like that?"

Spencer looked up from his book and saw a girl wearing all black with flaming red hair.

"Yes I can. And I can also remember everything I read, and I have an IQ of 187."

Spencer was used to everyone being surprised by his intelligence. It was best to just get all of his abilities out of the way in one setting.

"Wait a minute, you're that prodigy who was coming to our school. Spencer, right?"

Spencer nodded. He prepared himself for any jeers that would come his way.

But the girl surprised him. Instead of making fun of him, she extended her hand and said,"I'm Beth."

Spencer shook her hand and continued to read. He looked up when the teacher came in, and was suddenly scared when she made eye contact with him.

"Everyone, we have a new student today, Spencer Reid would you mind coming to the front of the class room?"

Slowly Spencer got up and made his way to the front of the room. He was greeted with a chorus of snickers, and one boy who said,"aww, he's so cute,"in a loud obnoxious voice.

Beth slapped the boy in the shoulder.

The teacher made his life worse when she said," Spencer is a really special student, he can read one thousand words per minute, he has an idetic memory, and an IQ of 187."

Spencer chose to end the freak show and sat down before she could embarrass him anymore. The class period flew by quickly, and he already knew everything. He also managed to memorize half of his text book.

The way out of the door did not go by so quickly. On his way out he fell and dropped all of his books on the floor.

"Sorry," he said to the person behind him.

"Is it true that you can't forget anything?"

"yeah that's true," he said while picking up his stuff.

Suddenly he wasn't on the ground anymore. The person behind him had lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and was now inches from his face.

"Good,"he growled,"then next time you'll remember to stay out of my way."

"Leave him alone Jeff!"

Standing behind them was Beth. Arms crossed, obviously pissed.

"Oh how sweet of you to come save him."

"Go pick on someone your own size."

They each stood there like each of them was trying to stare the other down.

"Fine,"Jeff eventually said while replacing a grateful Spencer Reid back on the floor,"you're lucky your girlfriend came to save you."

When he left Beth helped Spencer with his books and said,"You okay kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer couldn't pay attention to his biology class. It didn't matter. He already knew what she was teaching. His mind kept going to Beth, the girl he had met. She was nice. She didn't think his abilities made him a freak. He liked her. She saved him from that bully. No one had ever helped him. He forgot about everything when s girl walked into the classroom. She wore a floral dress with blue polka dot flats. Her blonde hair was curled all the way down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep blue color, and her skin was flawless.

She handed the teacher a note and said,"sorry I'm late I had an appointment."

"That's fine Harper,"the teacher said then she continued with the lesson.

Harper sat down in the empty seat next to him, and Spencer had the chance to inhale her scent. She smelled like sunshine.

" Mister Reid,"the teacher said,"do you mind if I teach my class while you admire Miss Hillman?"

Spencer realized he had been staring and his cheeks reddened. He mumbled an apology and stared at his desk the rest of the class. When the bell rang an announcement,"Spencer Reid, and Beth Davis please come to the guidance counselor's office."

Spencer struggled to find the counselor's office,but fortunately for him Beth was nearby.

"Spencer! Over here!"

Beth got to him, and said,"so how was your first run through Ladd's biology class?"

"It was boring,"Spencer said bluntly,"I already know the material. It's not my fault I got distracted."

"What happened kid?"

"I was in class when a beautiful girl walked in and I got distracted. The psychology books I read say it's normal for a boy my age to stare at attractive, young women."

"Who was the girl?"

"Her name was Harper Hillman."

"Spencer, no!"Beth exclaimed,"not her! Spencer she only dates guys until she has all she can get out of them! Any other girl I would tell you to go for it, but not her!"

They arrived at the counselor's office,and the counselor wanted to see Spencer first.

"Spencer, your teacher told me there was an incident between you and another student today. Is that correct?"

She was talking about that guy who had bullied him earlier.

"Yes,"he said,"that's correct."

"Did Beth try to fight the other boy?"

"No,"Spencer said. Was she seriously trying to pin this on Beth?

"Thank you Spencer you can go to class."

Spencer left the room and Beth went in. Spencer didn't want to leave her so he sat on the floor with his ear against the door. He could only here fragments.

"Somebody's got to help him!"

"When will this stupid school get its act together?"

"They are not my parents! Don't call them that!"

The counselor spoke in hushed tones with the exception of one statement.

"He's not Kyle."

Spencer's head was full of questions. Who was Kyle? Where was he now? What happened to him?

He ran to the hallway and tried to out walk Beth, but she caught up with him.

"Were you listening to our meeting?"

"Yes,"he said,"I was."

"I don't care if you heard anything, but don't ask questions about it. It's none of your business."

"okay,"he said disappointed.

"Now you need an excuse for being late to your next class."


End file.
